Destined to Be
by Red Blood scarlet
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen's life is turned upside when circumstances force him to marry a cold, calculating, dominating, business extraordinary, Isabella swan... Watch the humor and drama enfold as they try not to fall for each other... But who knew they were just challenging fate... and theirs was a solid one...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Sky illuminated giving a greyish tinge...mixed with the colour of gloom...leaves took to air in an elegant dance, pirouetting around the tree trunks...

Surrounded by falling leaves withered trunks...autumn came with it came time to say goodbye... goodbye to my beloved...

"Marie, my love you know I would never betray you... i never intended to marry her"

Marie sobbed as she replied...

"Oh Tony I know ...we are separated by our fate and my cruel father who forbid me to go with you...oh how i cried"

"Marie... forgive me for I was never good enough for you...goodbye''

"This is not end we may not unite but our love will never fail...

That day will come... when it will come i will roll over in my grave to show my elation"

She gave a final sob...and with a fire in her eyes spoke the words which i knew would be true forever she was writing fate...my Marie, my ballerina...

With misty eyes and strong, hard voice...she said...

"I take this oath with my witnesses as falling leaves, this paling grass and this gloomy sky... half a century from now...

Sky will gloom and leaves will bloom...

When we unite... It will be a swan and a Cullen uniting for ever...

Never to be parted again...

A Marie and a Anthony"

Holding hands with each other they sobbed harder...

This was never spoken of again until the day came... two lovers had to part with a promise to meet in heaven beneath the eye of god...it was a sin...two soles had to spend their life without any mates...this world made by god was responsible for this... Fate was written again and again... For the years till the day came for it to be true...

Angels cried... waiting for lord to unite them but lord himself was unable to change the fate written by him...

He said it was for Greater good...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is my first time giving a shot at writing , please read and review i'm open to all your suggestions**

 **Chapter-1**

In life there are always situations things happening unexpectedly to people ...like someone winning a lottery, someone getting a crocodile as a new pet, someone losing everything away at gambling and someone getting their heart broken...

Out of these some we secretly desire...of some we are afraid and some situations are like ...no way it can never happen to me... me? Really me? There is no way it can happen...so yeah some things are just that which u would never in a million years think of happening to you...

Some same kind of thing happened to me... It all started with demise of my dearly loved grandma and disclosure of contents of her bill.

"Carlisle, do something" my mother, Esme choked out in between sobs...

"Now really mom, she did not wanted us to have that house, its simple" said Emmet shrugging.

"but then why would she say such cryptic things 'Carlisle ,Esme, work hard for SC publication house...keep on updating me about progress...it's my last wish' "replied Alice

"Now seriously chill mom, granny's probably cracked in her old age" said Emmet.

This earned him a smack in head from Alice, "shut up you insensitive oaf" said Alice.

My family has tried all their might to get that publication house which my Grandma co-owned and co-runed with a woman named Rosemarie Swan...in New York.

Because of the death of both the business partners.., owner ship transferred over to swan's grand-daughter... since Rosemarie swan claimed half the business to her in her will unlike my beloved grandma...

Now that bitch has taken complete owner ship shrewdly, and we are not within any legal rights to call her on it... she did something illegal, I'm sure of it but how can i prove it when i don't even know her.

My grandma died that's not enough that bitch is not understanding my brother and dad went to new York to make a deal with her she is just not giving up...no amount of money is cutting out to her.

Everything is in chaos at my house

My mom is crying and my sis too my dad is looking helpless while comforting my mother and my brother Emmet is sitting sulkily in the corner with his lumpy fruit loops and milk...

He is eating because he is Sad ...well to be truthful this is no excusing him, he always eats, if he is happy, excited, in general... in childhood days i had to fight him for my share, otherwise he would've eaten that too.. gah... lord knows how he manages a gym after all this food...

My phone rings and i excuse myself to go outside to attend the call it is an unknown no... Huh

"Hello," I say as I pick it up

"Hello Mr. Cullen" a sharp feminine voice replied.

"Yea, how may I help u ...miss"

"I am miss swan's manager i am speaking on her behalf"

"Oh beautiful I don't know any miss swan really but I could get to know u..."

"Mr Cullen I would really appreciate if u listen to me"

"Now now don't be like that u know your voice has gotten all breathy..."

"Fucker" i heard a groan from other side and line went dead ...people now –a-days calling wrong no... In such crisis, I hope they won't call again...

My phone ringed again...i picked up without checking the number...

"Sweetheart don't be like this just give me your address and i will be over..." i sing songed in a taunting voice

"Are you done?" a far stricter yet more musical, more feminine more appealing voice replied from other end...

That voice it commanded attention it was just intense,,,

"uh sorry I thought it was someone else"

"Mr Cullen,, listen to me and listen carefully i am Isabella Marie Swan current legal owner of SC publishing house "

I was infuriated as reorganisation hit me; this was the bitch that made my mom cry my family was in chaos because of her...

"You bitch..."

"You better mind your tongue i don't think your family's going to be very happy with u when they hear u rejected my deal"

"You... Mind your own business ... wait a minute deal? What deal?"

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon sharp 1'0 clock at Bizzaro's, and Mr. Cullen keep in mind i don't tolerate tardiness"

"Can i bring a lawyer?"

"Yes, you may"

And the line went dead...

I went inside to give them hopefully which would be good news...

"Mom, dad...i just got a call from that swan who has inherited grandma's business"

"Oh really sweetie...she changed her mind" my mom replied.

"I guess she says she wants to make a deal...wants to meet me tomorrow" I replied..

"Dad call Jenks and arrange for him to go with me tomorrow".

J. Jenks was our family lawyer.

" Yes son I'll call him right away" replied dad...

"But dad why is she agreeing now and not before"...ali asked ...

"Hmm u r right pix something's wrong...she is really weird...but let me tell ya her secretary sounded hot.." i said

"Oho hot u say ...yo Eddie boy..." my big oof of a brother said..

"Oh shut up Em... u hove got no chance in hell she hates our guts" i replied...

"Uh huh u never know eddie boy it could go from hate to heat...uh huh" he waggled his eyebrows for emphases...

"Oh got shut up you two Mom is crying and u guys are fighting over some hot chic" my sister said.

It was rare that she was sad or upset so yeah it sobered us real quick...

"Mom please don't cry and don't worry i will make everything all right...u know i have special powers of persuasion...'' i winked at my mom for extra effect...

This earned me a small laugh... it was worth it...

"now " my mom said sniffling " Edward Anthony Cullen dare you be rude to that girl...she is giving us this chance to deal and it is within her right to not do so"

"Yes mom ...i would never do that you know i'm your favourite child" i replied keeping an completely innocent face..

"Behave ok"...

"Yes mom" i replied and kissed her cheek...

We all had dinner together discussing all the possible deals Miss swan may agree to but deep down i had a nagging feeling that there was a catch...a big...from her voice she sounded cold and business i doubt she would strike a deal solely for our benefit...hm whatever we'll know tomorrow for sure...

After dinner i left for my apartment while Alice and stayed over ...Alice was just visiting she lived in L.A. and Em was staying over for the weekend claiming that he missed mom and dad,,,,... But i knew better he was probably there just so that mom babied him and washed his laundry...fucker...

Tomorrow came soon enough i met up with Jenks at my apartment and left for Bizzaro's.

Along the way i made small talk with Jenks, our family lawyer and asked well being about his pretty wife and children...

Yup i hit on his wife all the time making Mrs. Jenks blush; she just swatted me playfully and told me to stop... Jenks chuckled at me he knew me well enough to know that it was just that harmless flirting...

Mostly i told him to be alert since i got a bad feeling about this deal...

We entered through the front gate... soon a waiter asked us..

"Sir would you like Table for two?"

"Oh no we are here to join a Miss swan" I replied

"Certainly sir, this way she has just arrived" replied the waiter.

Hmm I rubbed my hand in anticipation... time to meet Miss Swan...

 **Chapter-1**

In life there are always situations things happening unexpectedly to people ...like someone winning a lottery, someone getting a crocodile as a new pet, someone losing everything away at gambling and someone getting their heart broken...

Out of these some we secretly desire...of some we are afraid and some situations are like ...no way it can never happen to me... me? Really me? There is no way it can happen...so yeah some things are just that which u would never in a million years think of happening to you...

Some same kind of thing happened to me... It all started with demise of my dearly loved grandma and disclosure of contents of her bill.

"Carlisle, do something" my mother, Esme choked out in between sobs...

"Now really mom, she did not wanted us to have that house, its simple" said Emmet shrugging.

"but then why would she say such cryptic things 'Carlisle ,Esme, work hard for SC publication house...keep on updating me about progress...it's my last wish' "replied Alice

"Now seriously chill mom, granny's probably cracked in her old age" said Emmet.

This earned him a smack in head from Alice, "shut up you insensitive oaf" said Alice.

My family has tried all their might to get that publication house which my Grandma co-owned and co-runed with a woman named Rosemarie Swan...in New York.

Because of the death of both the business partners.., owner ship transferred over to swan's grand-daughter... since Rosemarie swan claimed half the business to her in her will unlike my beloved grandma...

Now that bitch has taken complete owner ship shrewdly, and we are not within any legal rights to call her on it... she did something illegal, I'm sure of it but how can i prove it when i don't even know her.

My grandma died that's not enough that bitch is not understanding my brother and dad went to new York to make a deal with her she is just not giving up...no amount of money is cutting out to her.

Everything is in chaos at my house

My mom is crying and my sis too my dad is looking helpless while comforting my mother and my brother Emmet is sitting sulkily in the corner with his lumpy fruit loops and milk...

He is eating because he is Sad ...well to be truthful this is no excusing him, he always eats, if he is happy, excited, in general... in childhood days i had to fight him for my share, otherwise he would've eaten that too.. gah... lord knows how he manages a gym after all this food...

My phone rings and i excuse myself to go outside to attend the call it is an unknown no... Huh

"Hello," I say as I pick it up

"Hello Mr. Cullen" a sharp feminine voice replied.

"Yea, how may I help u ...miss"

"I am miss swan's manager i am speaking on her behalf"

"Oh beautiful I don't know any miss swan really but I could get to know u..."

"Mr Cullen I would really appreciate if u listen to me"

"Now now don't be like that u know your voice has gotten all breathy..."

"Fucker" i heard a groan from other side and line went dead ...people now –a-days calling wrong no... In such crisis, I hope they won't call again...

My phone ringed again...i picked up without checking the number...

"Sweetheart don't be like this just give me your address and i will be over..." i sing songed in a taunting voice

"Are you done?" a far stricter yet more musical, more feminine more appealing voice replied from other end...

That voice it commanded attention it was just intense,,,

"uh sorry I thought it was someone else"

"Mr Cullen,, listen to me and listen carefully i am Isabella Marie Swan current legal owner of SC publishing house "

I was infuriated as reorganisation hit me; this was the bitch that made my mom cry my family was in chaos because of her...

"You bitch..."

"You better mind your tongue i don't think your family's going to be very happy with u when they hear u rejected my deal"

"You... Mind your own business ... wait a minute deal? What deal?"

"Meet me tomorrow afternoon sharp 1'0 clock at Bizzaro's, and Mr. Cullen keep in mind i don't tolerate tardiness"

"Can i bring a lawyer?"

"Yes, you may"

And the line went dead...

I went inside to give them hopefully which would be good news...

"Mom, dad...i just got a call from that swan who has inherited grandma's business"

"Oh really sweetie...she changed her mind" my mom replied.

"I guess she says she wants to make a deal...wants to meet me tomorrow" I replied..

"Dad call Jenks and arrange for him to go with me tomorrow".

J. Jenks was our family lawyer.

" Yes son I'll call him right away" replied dad...

"But dad why is she agreeing now and not before"...ali asked ...

"Hmm u r right pix something's wrong...she is really weird...but let me tell ya her secretary sounded hot.." i said

"Oho hot u say ...yo Eddie boy..." my big oof of a brother said..

"Oh shut up Em... u hove got no chance in hell she hates our guts" i replied...

"Uh huh u never know eddie boy it could go from hate to heat...uh huh" he waggled his eyebrows for emphases...

"Oh got shut up you two Mom is crying and u guys are fighting over some hot chic" my sister said.

It was rare that she was sad or upset so yeah it sobered us real quick...

"Mom please don't cry and don't worry i will make everything all right...u know i have special powers of persuasion...'' i winked at my mom for extra effect...

This earned me a small laugh... it was worth it...

"now " my mom said sniffling " Edward Anthony Cullen dare you be rude to that girl...she is giving us this chance to deal and it is within her right to not do so"

"Yes mom ...i would never do that you know i'm your favourite child" i replied keeping an completely innocent face..

"Behave ok"...

"Yes mom" i replied and kissed her cheek...

We all had dinner together discussing all the possible deals Miss swan may agree to but deep down i had a nagging feeling that there was a catch...a big...from her voice she sounded cold and business i doubt she would strike a deal solely for our benefit...hm whatever we'll know tomorrow for sure...

After dinner i left for my apartment while Alice and stayed over ...Alice was just visiting she lived in L.A. and Em was staying over for the weekend claiming that he missed mom and dad,,,,... But i knew better he was probably there just so that mom babied him and washed his laundry...fucker...

Tomorrow came soon enough i met up with Jenks at my apartment and left for Bizzaro's.

Along the way i made small talk with Jenks, our family lawyer and asked well being about his pretty wife and children...

Yup i hit on his wife all the time making Mrs. Jenks blush; she just swatted me playfully and told me to stop... Jenks chuckled at me he knew me well enough to know that it was just that harmless flirting...

Mostly i told him to be alert since i got a bad feeling about this deal...

We entered through the front gate... soon a waiter asked us..

"Sir would you like Table for two?"

"Oh no we are here to join a Miss swan" I replied

"Certainly sir, this way she has just arrived" replied the waiter.

Hmm I rubbed my hand in anticipation... time to meet bloody Miss Swan


End file.
